


Brotherly Feelings

by FanWriter



Category: Elementary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a missing moment for Terra Pericolosa (S3E6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short-something that cames to mind watching the latest episode.

Sherlock studied the maps with great concentration - or dual concentration. The other half of his mind was thinking about Kitty and her ... friend. He marveled at how he could feel such strong emotions over what he personally considered a trivial matter. The beginings of potential love. He never really cared about such things before. It seemed different when it concerned Joan, but espically now, with Kitty. The surging need to protect her from dangers that could, in a sense, cause her to relapse. He couldn't allow such dangers to come toward her, but Joan was right, he couldn't lock her away in a tower. If only it could be that simple. Mycroft popped into his mind, as he had been as of late, and Sherlock briefly wondered if this overwhelming feeling of protectiveness is what his brother had, does, feel for him. He looked up suddenly. _Is that what I am now,_ he thought, _a big brother. No,_ he dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. _I'm just a concerned teacher about his protege._ He switched his full focus back on the maps, putting any other thoughts away, and resolving to think more fully about it later.


End file.
